Promise You'll Never Leave
by Naniigirl99
Summary: "What! You got in a fight with France!" Seychelles overreacts and flies over to Scotland. All hell breaks loose and love is found. Will it stay together, or will it crumble? Rated M for later Chapters. Warning! First Fanfic! Started as RP w/Blackicingluv
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Dear Diary,

I haven't written for a while, and I'm so sorry. About a month ago, I visited America and we went hiking with Canada. We saw this beautiful lake, all frozen over. But by this time, we had been tramping through deep snow for hours, yet the icy lake was completely snow free. As we were about to turn back, we startled a cute little white baby bear. I had never seen one before, but Canada later told me it was a polar bear. It started crying. Canada turned and started running for this huge tree I hadn't noticed until right then. "Come on!" he yelled. "The mother will be nearby and very angry!" America grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the tree. Then the mother roared, or whatever polar bears do, and I completely panicked. I knew I couldn't run fast enough in the snow and I that was slowing America up. So I slipped out of his grip and ran for the ice. I must have caught the mother bears attention because she followed me. By the time I hit the ice, I was running pretty fast, and I practically flew. Somehow I managed to stay on my feet for a while. Then I overbalanced and fell. I noticed the mother had followed me but the ice couldn't hold her weight, so she went back to her baby. I sat huddled on the ice until she left and America and Canada climbed out of the tree. "Come on back," America called. "Or the ice might crack." I still think he jynxed me. As I stood up, the ice started to crack. Before I could even take a breath, it gave way and I went under. It was so cold. I blacked out. All I can remember was that someone came and pulled me out. Later, when I woke up, I was sick and so cold. He doctor said that I caught a cold, flu, and also a severe case of pneumonia. I'm still having trouble breathing, but the doc said I was well enough to come back to my islands, as long as I slept well, didn't get too stressed out, and took it easy. Oh! Phone's ringin', gotta go!

_-Seychelles_

Seychelles grabbed her cell phone. Flipping it open, she sneezed, fumbling and almost dropping it. "Hello," she said irritably. Her face changed as she heard the voice on the other side of the line. "Scotland!" she said happily, flopping down on the foot of her bed. "I literally just got home. I was sick at America's…What!" she yelled. "You got in a fight with France! Oh no! Why did you fight? What was it over?" she babbled, her face a picture of worry. "If you got hurt too bad, I'll kill you myself." She waited for an answer, biting her lip.

**Scotland rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest. "Of course I'm fine!" he replied. "I'm Scotland! ALBA GU BRATH!" He winced, clutching his lower stomach. It really did hurt… but he had to act strong for his little sister.**

Seychelles sighed. "I know you're hurting Nii-Nii. Don't try to hide it. What did you fight about?"

**Scotland paused, and then sighed. "Yeah, I guess…" he grumbled. "We were fighting over you."**

Seychelles was stunned. "B-but why? I'm nothing special…" she trailed off. "How did you even start fighting?" She curled up in a ball on her bed, under the covers. "No skimping, I want all the details. How badly are you hurt? Don't downsize it, or I'll just worry even more."

**Scotland rolled his eyes. "I don't like how he constantly stalks you, so I threw Spain at him. He freaked out, tried to invade me, and I got away. I'm just sore."**

"Liar!" Seychelles accused. "When I said all details, I meant ALL details. Truth only."

"**I'm not lying!" Scotland retorted. "That Frenchie's just a pain in the butt... literally."**

"Don't tell me," Seychelles shuddered. "Did… you… um… you know what I'm trying to say… right?"

**Scotland sighed and blushed deeply. "N-no... okay, yes, maybe, but I wasn't my fault!"**

"I'm so sorry! All over me!" Seychelles cried. "I'm coming over; I don't care what you say!" She hung up the phone. Throwing a few things into a small backpack, she called the airline and got a first-class ticket to Scotland.

**Scotland's eyes widened and he set the phone down. "Crap..." he thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll walk to the airport; I have some time to kill before my flight. And the airport's only a few hours away."Seychelles mumbled, slinging her backpack up over her shoulder. She had only had a few things, having a complete dresser over at Scotland's place because she usually spends weeks there at a time. Flipping open her phone, she hit speed dial, smoothing down her blue knee-length skirt nervously.

_Bonjour Seychelles," a voice purred._

"Francis, I've told you again and again. Leave my friends alone," Seychelles growled.

_"__Now Chelles," France said, rolling his eyes as he lounged in front of his TV. "Relax; this is not a matter for a 14 year old girl to worry about."_

"The HELL it isn't!" Seychelles cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

_"Seychelles!" France said, shocked. "Are you crying?"_

Seychelles laughed harshly. "Course I am France, I'm only a 14 year old girl," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

_"Chelles, I'm so sorry, truly I am. Please stop crying, I hate to see you so upset," France pleaded._

"If you come near me or someone I love again," Seychelles murmured, "then I am going to kill you." She hung up the phone and continued walking in silence.

_France sat there thinking about what Seychelles had said. "She doesn't mean it, does she?" He thought, picking up the phone again. "She will probably be going to see Scotland. I better go apologize. Plus, Scotland and I have some unfinished business to attend to." He grinned in expectation as he called the airline and booked a flight for Scotland._

**Scotland stretched, and then sighed sleepily. He needed to go pick up Seychelles; she was WAY too young to be by herself around his creepy brothers.**

** He slipped on a coat and trudged out into the pouring rain. Before he left, he grabbed an umbrella, figuring his little sister wasn't prepared for the weather.**

** The airport being only a block or two away from his house was very handy; he was able to walk without drawing attention to himself. When he reached the airport, he stood by the doors, waiting.**

When Seychelles stepped off the plane, she stumbled around in a daze. Not having slept in two days, and still recovering from pneumonia, she was shaky on her feet. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked out the front door, planning to walk to Scotland's house. "I'm sorry," she said politely as she bumped into someone. Then she saw his face. "Scotland!" she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! And don't say it isn't 'cause you know it is!"

**Scotland's eyes widened and he smirked. "Hey Nene," he greeted, ignoring her outburst. "How are ya?" He held the umbrella over her head, keeping her dry.**

"You don't seem bothered at all!" Seychelles said, her voiced muffled by his shoulder. She stepped back, face uncertain. She straightened her black tank top. "Oh, I don't feel so good Nii-Nii," she groaned, putting a hand to her head, swaying slightly. "Not at all." Then she collapsed.

**Scotland's eyes widened and he caught her, holding her to his chest. "Yo, Seychelles!" he shouted. "Wake up!" **

**England, who happened to be passing by, noticed the two and gasped. "Scotland! What the bloody hell are you doing to her!" he yelled, rushing over. **

Seychelles slowly opened her eyes, aware of Scotland's arms around her, supporting her weight. She noticed England standing there, yelling at Scotland for some reason.

"Damn you England," she muttered. "Shut it, will ya? You're giving me a headache." She blinked, head swimming. "Why are you yelling anyway? I'm fine…" She trails off as her legs give way under her. "…or not," she added, clutching Scotland's arm as she struggled to get her legs back under her. "Scotland," she said weakly, "Can we go home?"

**Scotland nodded, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Yeah, let's."**

**England crossed his arms and glared at them. "I was only worried about you… Francis called me and said you were headed here."**

Seychelles shudders, waving goodbye to England as they turn and head down the street. "Once again, I'm sorry," Seychelles murmured, looking up at him. "I'm still recovering from pneumonia. So I have trouble breathing, and I haven't slept in two days or so. That's why I passed out." They walked in silence until they reached the house. Walking in the door, Seychelles wrapped her arms around Scotland's waist in another hug.

"I really am sorry. I'm just tired of France following me or one of my friends. If I had stayed with him, you'd still be okay." Feeling him stiffen, she sighed. "Don't say anything Nii-Nii. I know this bothers you, and that you're still hurting, and that you're only putting on a brave face for my sake. I see it in your eyes." She paused, glancing up at his face.

"And I talked to France before I got on the plane. I told him that if he messes with someone I love again, I'd kill him." Stretching up on her tiptoes, Seychelles planted a kiss on his cheek. "I meant it too. I'm gonna go change; I feel like a drowned cat. Love ya Nii-Nii." She spun around and headed down the hall to her room.

**Scotland sighed and winced in pain, turning and walking to the living room to sit on the couch.**

"Okay!" Seychelles said, appearing and flopping down on the couch, her head in Scotland's lap. "I'm better now!" she had changed into a large blue t-shirt and a pair of cotton leggings.

**Scotland blushed and pushed her head out of his lap. "Hey! Don't put your head there!"**

Seychelles sat up, a hurt expression on her face. Seeing his red face, she giggled. "Ohhh… sorry Nii-Nii. I didn't mean to…" She curled up next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"_Bonjour you two," France strolled in, winking at them._

**Scotland jumped up and his eyes widened. He quickly moved to block Seychelles. "What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled, obviously frightened. "And how'd you get into my house! I have the police on lookout for you!"**

"_My dear Scotland," France purred, "police have no chance against me. I wanted to apologize to Chelles." He nodded at her, where she was hiding behind Scotland's back. "And if I remember correctly, we have some unfinished business…" He trailed off suggestively, looking Scotland up and down, grinning in anticipation._

"No!" Seychelles shouted, stepping in front of Scotland, clutching a knife that she pulled from a sheath strapped to her calf. "England said you called, so I figured you come here. France, you better leave now, while you're still breathing."

_France ducked around her and lunged at Scotland. "Whoaaahhh!" he grunted, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach, staring at Seychelles in shock. She had gone deathly pale, and was trembling. Pulling his hands away from his stomach, he examined the bloody gash reaching from his right ribcage to his left hip. "I didn't think you could hurt me Chelles," he said quietly._

"Get out," she said.

_France nodded. Staunching the blood flow with the bottom of his shirt, he walked out._

As soon as France left, Seychelles dropped the knife and crumpled to the ground, crying.

**Scotland had closed his eyes as soon as France had appeared, not wanting to see what would happen. If he had to do this, he'd do it with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard France leave, then puffed his chest out proudly. "Hmph, showed him," he bragged. He noticed Seychelles was crying and stared down at her, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Well crap. "Hey… don't cry…" he mumbled, crouching down and rubbing her back with the heel of his palm.**

"Oh Nii-Nii!" Seychelles sobbed, turning and throwing her arms around his neck. Pointing blindly at the bloody knife lying on the floor, she broke into a fresh wave of tears. "H-he's gonna k-kill me, t-then come after y-you!"

**Scotland's eyes widened and he laughed. "I can't die, I'm a country!"**

"Well that means torture can last forever…and…um…exactly what you must be thinking**; **it is France and all." Seychelles murmured quietly.

**Scotland blushed. "Don't mention that!" he groaned. "It's imminent!"**

"Not for me!" she cried. "It's worse for me! I STABBED HIM! I'M DOOMED!"

**Scotland sighed. "Do you even know what imminent means? Besides, you've done this a billion times before. You'll be fine!"**

Seychelles leapt up and whirled around, eyes burning. "Is that what you think?" she snapped. "That I have developed France's habit of sleeping around! No actually! Canada stopped France when I was little, and took it for me as I grew and France was harder to deter. As I grew older, finally realizing what was happening, I refused to be alone. Canada came with me everywhere. We shared a room, keeping France from catching one of us alone. Now that we are our own countries, we can protect ourselves better. France now sees that I'm not the little girl he once helped raise. I'm turning 15 in a few days or so, and I make my own decisions, and reject his. And this hurts him. Now the only way to get back at me is hurting those that are close to me, and posing the danger of hurting me too. I've borne all the rumors and stories as best I could, but when you, of all people, say things like that…" here she paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes. "... things like that I can't handle. I love you Nii-Nii, but you went too far." She turned and fled to her room, crying bitterly.

**Scotland's eyes widened as he watched her flee. Geez, girls sometimes… He yelled, just loud enough for her to hear, "I meant that you stabbed him before! Not that you sleep around! Sheesh!" He turned and made his way to the kitchen. "Besides, I'd be proud if you did. I mean, look at **_**me**_**, I've slept with my own brother!" He pulled open the cupboard, pulling out a wine bottle. He popped the cork out skillfully with his thumb and poured two glasses, just in case.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!~ **

**Sorry for the weird fonts on the last chapter. My computer wouldn't load anything properly, and that was the best I could do. Sorry guys!**

* * *

><p>After a while, Seychelles appeared. "Sorry Nii-Nii," she murmured softly. "I'm just scared and tired. I haven't slept much lately." Glancing at the open bottle of wine and the two glasses, she smiled. "Thanks." Completely ignoring the glass, she grabbed the bottle and downed half of it, making a face at the bitter taste. "I heard what you said. I mean everything." She said, sitting crossed-legged on the floor. "By the way, I've never stabbed France before; I never had a reason, until now anyway." She paused. "Why, when France appeared, did you just stand there?" She swallowed another mouthful of wine, looking up at Scotland.<p>

Scotland glared at her. "Hey! Cooties!" he hissed, the blushed at her question. "He scares the heck out of me!"

"Don't glare at me!" Seychelles said. "I NEED this, for… ya know…trauma, and sleeplessness or something like that."

Scotland shrugged, randomly pulling off his shirt. When he got a creeped out glance, he smirked. "What? I'm hot. Geez. And this is MY house."

Seychelles yawned, made tired by the eventful day and the wine. Kissing Scotland on the cheek, she said, "G'night Nii-Nii!" Then she walked to her room after putting the bottle in Scotland's hand.

Scotland glared at the nearly empty bottle and drank the rest. He then stood and pulled his pants off, lying on the couch and covering himself with his coat.

Seychelles woke in a cold sweat, the images of her nightmare still playing behind her eyes. "I guess if I'm gonna get any sleep at all," she muttered, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, "Then I'm gonna have to get thoroughly drunk to do it." Walking through the living room, she noticed Scotland asleep on the couch, and his pants on the floor. "Geez, I'm 14 and I still hold my liquor better." She pulled the blanket from her shoulders, covering Scotland. Heading into the kitchen, she opened a cupboard at random, pleased to find it full of wines. Picking out one of the oldest, she pulled out the cork and took a drink, savoring the smoothness going down her throat. Walking back to the living room, she turned the TV on low, and proceeded to empty the bottle, soon falling asleep curled in a chair, one hand loosely gripping the bottle's neck. Her last conscious thought was: "Nii-Nii's gonna kill me…all this drinking… oh well…"

Scotland yawned and turned over, falling off the couch with a grunt. "Ow," he groaned, sitting up and holding his head.

Seychelles stirred slightly, curling up into an even smaller ball, and slowly opening her eyes. She grinned at the sight of Scotland sitting on the floor. "Mornin' Nii-Nii!"

Scotland groaned and looked up at her. "M'rn'n."

Seychelles sat up, noticing the empty wine bottle in her hand. "Nii-Nii," she said, stifling a yawn, "You need to get more alcohol, the stuff you have is crap. I had to drink this whole bottle to finally pass out." Glancing up at him, she flushed a deep scarlet, covering her eyes with her hand. "I don't care if that's how you sleep, but I really do NOT need to see THAT," she said, embarrassed. "Please get some pants… or something… on, I'm begging you."

Scotland pouted. "It's my home…" he grumbled. "Besides, it's good wine!"

No, it isn't!" Seychelles said, indignantly. "That is terrible quality for wine. I should know, I grew up with France. I'll take you to a liquor store if I have to. You need something more alcoholic if I'm gonna get any sleep tonight." Glancing at him again, her blushed deepened. "I don't care if you put on boxers, or even a skirt… you're compromising the innocence of my almost 15 year old eyes." Suddenly she brightened. "Oh yeah! It's my birthday tomorrow!"

Scotland rolled his eyes. "I made it," he grumbled, and then his eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really what?" Seychelles asked, getting up and stretching. "That you're compromising the innocence of my eyes, or that it is my birthday tomorrow? It's a yes for both." She shook her head. "Please get some pants on. Or I won't make breakfast, and I know you can't resist my cooking." She grinned smugly.

Scotland pouted and pulled his clothes on. "Better?"

Seychelles grinned. "Yes, much better. Now I'm gonna make some breakfast." Heading to the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "What's the plan for today? Are we doing anything interesting? Or making it up as we go along? Because I want to have time to make a cake… because I'm turning 15 tomorrow!" she called gleefully, pulling out some eggs, cheese, green onions, and ham. "I'm making my favorite breakfast from America's place. Ham and cheese omelets. Hope ya don't mind!"

Scotland groaned. "Hng fine…hate that bitch," he grumbled. "As long as it's not burgers." He stood and ruffled his hair up, and then went to get dressed.

"Hey!" Seychelles yelled, offended. "My cooking tastes way better than his! I should know! I was just over there!" She chopped up the onions, keeping an eye on the eggs.

Scotland returned in a hoodie and tight jeans, his hair wet and spiked. "I'm HUNGRRYYY! Hurry up!" he whined, flopping down on the couch lazily.

"Patience," Seychelles said, flipping the eggs out of the pan. Cracking another few into the pan, she filled the eggs with ham and cheese. "Order up Nii-Nii! Come and get it!" She happily waved the steaming dish around, tempting Scotland into coming for it. She watched her eggs, and when they were done, she also filled them with ham and cheese.

Scotland smirked and grabbed the plate. "Thanks!" he exclaimed.

Seychelles took a bite, grinning. "Tastes better than I hoped." Realizing exactly how hungry she was, she quickly took another bite. "What's the plan today?" she asked. "Are we doing anything interesting? Or making it up s we go along?"

Scotland laughed and shrugged, having already scarfed down his food. "Let's just go with the flow," he replied amusedly.

Almost inhaling the rest of her breakfast, Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Nice… Where is the flow going then?" She finished her breakfast quickly, grabbing Scotland's plate and dumping both in the sink. Walking back, she plopped down in Scotland's lap, curling up and resting her head on his shoulder. "I really missed you Nii-Nii," she sighed.

Scotland blushed and laughed. "Me too!" he exclaimed, standing up. "So, what now?"

Seychelles rolled her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest. "How am I supposed to know? This is pretty much my first free time in months!" She grinned. "I was so upset about you that I accidently left my work phone at home. Now I actually have a break from running my country."

Scotland paused. "Wait… What?" he asked, confused.

"Well," Seychelles explained, "My boss is an absolute idiot, and calls me on

my other phone for my help on everything. So I've been running my country pretty much singlehandedly since he was appointed. Now, I have practically no idea what's really fun anymore, because this is my first free time in months." She stood up."I'm gonna take a quick shower and get changed. So… you should find something interesting to do today. Leaving time for me to bake my birthday cake of course." She smiled, twirling in a circle, waiting for Scotland's reply to THAT interesting fact.

Scotland rolled his eyes and stretched. "Whatever! Just hurry up so I can get on with my day!"

Seychelles pouted."Why are you so mean this morning? You better be nicer tomorrow, it's my birthday." With that comment she walked to her room, frowning.

Scotland stared after her, confused."What's with her?" he asked.

Seychelles sighed, letting the hot water from the shower head run down her back. "Nii-Nii is so self-centered today," she mused, shutting the water off reluctantly. "I wonder why? Is it because he's tired of me or something?" She frowned, depressed by that thought, wrapping a towel snugly around herself. Walking out of her bathroom, she stopped dead, her face draining of blood and eyes widening in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey~! Once again, I thank you all for reading! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour mon amour," France said, lounging on her bed. "What? Missing your knife this time?"<em>

"What the hell are you doing here!" Seychelles snapped, her eyes wide with poorly disguised fear. "Where's Scotland?" She demanded, her fear turning to worry.

"_Not to worry Chelles. He's sitting on the couch waiting for you." France said soothingly, standing up slowly._

Seychelles sigh of relief disappeared with a terrified whimper as she backed into a corner when France took a slow step towards her. "G-get the hell out of here France," she said, dismay coloring her voice as she noticed that he was blocking the way to the door.

_You are turning 15 tomorrow?" France asked, ignoring Seychelles. "I brought you a gift." He smirked evilly, reaching up to unbutton his shirt._

"SCOTLAND!" Seychelles cried frantically, unable to hold her screams back any longer. "Nii-Nii, help me! PLEASE!"

Scotland's eyes widened and he jumped up, rushing down the hall. When he rounded the corner he froze, face heating up in rage and embarrassment. "France! What the hell, you perverted bastard!" he yelled, pulling a Swiss knife out of his back pocket. "Get away from her!"

"_Well." France frowned, turning around to face Scotland. "I was hoping I could avoid fighting with you."_

Seeing an opportunity, Seychelles slipped past France, shoving him out of the way. Reaching Scotland, she hid behind him, crying softly. Wrapping an arm around his waist in a hug while using the other to hold up her towel, she buried her face in his back. "T-thank you Nii-Nii!"

Scotland wrapped an arm protectively around Seychelles and glared at France, holding his knife out towards him. "Get out of my house."

"_Mon Dieu," France pouted. "I just wanted to give Chelles her birthday gift!"_

Seychelles whimpered, leaning closer to Scotland, her tears falling silently. "G-get out France," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "J-just get the fuck out."

_France frowned. "What if I don't want to?"_

Scotland smirked and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number and holding to his ear. "Hey, Ireland?" he purred.

"_WHAT THE HELL! YOU SICK BASTARD! HANG UP THE PHONE!" France yelled frantically. "I get it! I get it! I'll leave!" He ran to the open window and practically fell out._

Seychelles laughed softly. "Love you Nii-Nii," she said, hugging him tighter. "Thank you so much." She started crying again, hiding her face against his chest.

Scotland couldn't help but burst into laughter at the way France reacted. "Never mind!" he said, hanging up and putting the phone away. When he noticed Seychelles, he pouted, turning and hugging her close. "Jeez, sis, you take everything so seriously! You're gonna get invaded sooner or later; it's all part of being a country! But I still promise to keep you safe." He added the last part with a proud smirk.

Seychelles smiled. "Thanks Nii-Nii," she stepped back. "I'm not really scared of that, ya know? I just don't want it to be France. I mean, the guy practically raised me!" She shook her head. Glancing down, she blushed. Walking to her dresser, she pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. "I guess I'd better get dressed, huh? Stay here. Please?" She headed for the bathroom, clean clothes in hand. "Love you!" she called as she shut the door.

Scotland smirked at that then watched her leave confusedly. "What's with girls these days?" he asked himself, stepping out into the hallway.

Dressing quickly, Seychelles slipped back into her bedroom, tearing up again when she noticed that Scotland had left. "I knew he wouldn't stay. I mean, why would he?" Walking over to her open window, she glanced up and smiled. Now that she was taller, she should be able to climb up onto the roof easier. Stepping up onto the windowsill, she swayed precariously for a moment before grabbing onto the overhang of the roof. Pulling herself up, she sat down, glancing around for this certain slate tile. "From the corner of the house, it would be…15 tiles over…and 12 up!" Counting, she finally reached the desired tile. Yanking on it, she pulled it away and reached down into the space it left, withdrawing a plastic-wrapped book. Pulling it out of the bag, she flipped it open, smiling fondly at the messy handwriting of a younger her. Pulling a pen from the plastic bag also, she flipped to a new blank page.

_Dear Diary, _she wrote. _I know I haven't written for a long time. I've been busy running my country. Also, I left this at Nii-Nii's house, and now I'm sitting up on the roof writing._

Looking up for a moment, Seychelles noticed an empty wine bottle wedged between two loose tiles. "Looks like Nii-Nii comes up here sometimes too!" Grabbing it, she leaned over the edge of the roof, and dropped it into the bushes below. Grabbing her pen, she continues to write.

_Nii-Nii has changed so much since my last visit. He is more prone to being annoying, and he looks different too. Older almost. I wonder how old he is. If I remember correctly, he's not much older than me. He should be 18, 19, or about 20 now. Every time I see him, I remember what good friends we were when we were younger, before I became independent and worked all the time, and before I started feeling this tingle in my heart. I don't really know why. I've read enough books when I was sick at America's place to guess that I love him. He's practically my brother, he even calls me Sis! I shouldn't be feeling this! Besides, I am pretty sure he doesn't even feel close to the same way, and if he finds out, he may kick me out, or even hate me. Neither being a solution that my already fragile stress level can handle. I'd completely lose it. I keep telling myself that this is just a stupid phase or something, and that everyone goes through it. I don't believe myself because if it was, then the feeling shouldn't be getting stronger. I believe… well… I believe that I'm in love with Scotland. And I know he doesn't love me like that too. I guess heartbreak is also part of being a country…_

Seychelles sighed, shaking her head, tears falling once again. "Sucks for Scotland, he still has no idea of the real reason I keep crying so much." She yawned, leaning back and closing her eyes. The sun was out and the warmth, the tiredness from so little sleep lately, and her tears wore her out. Curling up on her side, she fell asleep, one hand holding open her diary as it sat there next to her.

Scotland leaned back against the wall from his sitting position on the bathroom counter, the mirror reflecting his confused face, and crossed his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest. The door was locked, just like his stupid, introvert heart. He wasn't sure what he felt. The only time he'd ever felt like this was toward England when they had been dating.

Did Seychelles hate him?

She probably did.

He was a fucking drunkass d-fag.

He laughed sadly as tears poured down his cheeks.

_No one could ever love me._

Seychelles tossed fitfully, tears pouring down her face. "Why? Why are you leaving?" she sobbed. Unable to open her eyes and escape her nightmare, she curled up into a ball. "Nii-Nii, please don't go…" she whispered, "Don't leave me. I…love you…" she kept crying, so loudly in fact, the neighbors wondered why their distant neighbor didn't hear her.

Scotland's eyes shot wide open and he jumped up from his fitfully uncomfortable sleeping position on the bathroom counter. He rushed to the door and unlocked it, hurrying into Seychelles' room. He searched, but couldn't find her. "Seychelles! Where are you?" he called concernedly.

"Scotland?" Seychelles called, finally able to wrench open her eyes. "I-I'm up here." Sitting up slowly, she smiled through her tears. "He's still here. He didn't 's still here. He didn't leave…" she repeated silently, over and over, waiting for him to come up to roof with her.

Scotland's eyes widened and he peered out of the window before he climbed up easily. "You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, pulling her close.

Seychelles sighed, leaning closer to him. "I-I'm fine," she murmured, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You're still here; you didn't leave me. I'm fine." Her eyes widened as she noticed her diary lying open beside Scotland's foot, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Scotland pouted. "What's wrong?" he asked, then noticed the diary and started slowly thumbing through the pages. His eyes widened as he read and his cheeks tinted pink.

Seychelles hadn't noticed Scotland reading her diary because she had closed her eyes and was dozing. Opening them slowly, she froze. "Oh, SHIT!" Snatching her diary out of his hands, she clutched it to her chest, shaking her head frantically. "Oh shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" She glanced at Scotland with panicked eyes. "W-what the hell did you read?"

Scotland smirked, leaning towards her. "Enough," he replied, his face nearly touching hers.

"What did you read?" Seychelles asked again, blushing furiously.

Scotland shrugged with a smirk. "Enough," he repeated, closing the gap between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Seychelles' eyes widened when Scotland kissed her. Figuring this was the best moment of her life, she sighed into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes, pulling him closer. Breaking away, she buried her face in Scotland's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you," she whispered, voice muffled.

Scotland tilted his head, gladly hugging her close. "What's that?" he asked breathily.

Turning her head so she was able to speak more coherently, Seychelles blushed an even deeper red. "I love you Scotland."

Scotland's eyes widened and he smiled hugely, looking absolutely evil, his eyes shadowed and his sharp teeth gleaming. "I love you too," he replied.

"Why? I'm nothing special…" Seychelles trailed off.

Scotland pouted, hugging her even closer. "Don't say that! You're good enough for me; that means you must be amazing! I'm picky, y'know."

Seychelles laughed, shifting from her position of sitting next to Scotland, so she was curled up in his lap. "It's a nice day," she commented. "We should take a walk or something." She kissed him shyly before hiding her face against his shoulder, her face somehow going redder.

Scotland smiled hugely. "Sure!" he replied.

"So… where are we going?" Seychelles asked, her blush fading slightly at the somewhat normal conversation.

Scotland's innocent smile turned evil as he clicked his tongue. "Dunno, where do you wanna go?"

Seychelles blush returned with a vengeance. Squirming out of Scotland's arms, she shook her head. "I don't know… I haven't been here for a few months." Seeing Scotland's expression, she smiled sadly. "Very smooth Scotland. It won't work. I-I'm…" she sighed, glancing longingly toward the edge of the roof where her window would be. "I'm not ready. I can't. Not yet."

Scotland rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding! I'm not that bad!"

Seychelles grinned, rolling her eyes in reply. "Uh-huh. Sure you're not." She curled back up in Scotland's lap, sighing contentedly. "Hey, Scotland?" she asked suddenly. "Can I ask you a few questions? And get answers back? TRUTHFUL answers?" she emphasized.

Scotland puffed out his cheeks. "I guess, for you."

Seychelles smiled, snuggling closer and closing her eyes, completely content. "Thanks. Okay… question one. How old are you? I couldn't remember that earlier and now it's driving me INSANE! You know those certain questions that practically haunt me until I find the answer? This is one of them."

Scotland pouted, thinking. "Um… somewhere between 16 and 26…"

"Wow. Extremely general aren't we?" Seychelles teased. "Question two. Why exactly, when France showed up yesterday, did you just stand there? Your last answer was severely lacking."

Scotland pouted. "Don't you remember what he said?"

"France said that he had some unfinished business to attend to with you," she mused, "and when I asked you earlier, you said that he scares the fuck out of you." She glanced up at his face, smiling at his expression. "Why are you pouting? Is it because you're too embarrassed to tell me the real reason or something?" she smirked, twining her fingers through his.

Scotland blushed and looked away. "Of course not…"

"There's that blush again!" Seychelles teased. "What are you hiding from me?"

Scotland scowled like an upset little kid. "Whaddya mean?"

"Never mind," she sighed, smile disappearing. "I guess I won't get an actual answer from you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Question three. Have you ever seen the movie Despicable Me?" Seychelles grinned again, glancing up at his face. "It's the funniest movie. I downloaded it on my laptop. I can go get it if you want, and we can watch it up here 'cause it's too nice to be inside." She waited for a reply, face expectant.

Scotland waited a moment then cracked up. "Isn't that a kid's movie?" he asked amusedly. "I'd rather watch the Hangover or something!"

"So what!" Seychelles pouted. "It's a funny movie." Then she perked up. "I have the Hangover too! Wanna watch it?"

Scotland smirked. "Sure!" he exclaimed, smiling hugely with a wink.

"YAY!" Seychelles laughed like a little kid, kissing Scotland. "I'll go get it!" She slipped off the edge of the roof and climbed through the window. "Love ya!" she called happily.

Scotland's eyes widened and he smiled hugely, waiting.

"Got it!" Seychelles called, climbing back up on the roof. Booting up the laptop, she started the movie, sitting the computer on her lap after curling back up in Scotland's. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she smiled happily.

Scotland laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Instead of watching the movie, though, he stared down at Seychelles, smiling lovingly with an evil glint.

Seychelles finally felt tired again around the middle of the movie. Forgetting to open her eyes again after blinking, she turned slightly, wrapping both arms around Scotland's neck and falling asleep.

Scotland smiled and hugged her close, closing his eyes as well. After a while he slowly dozed off, laying his head on hers.

Suddenly Seychelles whimpered, clutching Scotland closer, once again in the grip of her nightmare. "Don't leave me…" she whispered, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Y-you said you loved me…Why are you leaving? Please don't go!" Still asleep, she started crying, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Scotland's eyes shot wide open and he shook her shoulder. "Hey, Sis! Wake up!" he exclaimed worriedly. "I'm not leaving you! I'm right here!"

Seychelles shuddered awake. "Nii-Nii!" She choked back her sobs. "S-sorry, my n-nightmare came back again." She curled closer, struggling to stop crying.

Scotland frowned sadly and caressed her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You really think I'd leave you?" he asked sadly. He paused and then looked down at his watch, cursing quietly. "Shit! Denmark's coming over! He can't see you; he'll think horrible things, and that will get around FAST!" he cried, jumping up. "I'll be back in a bit. Stay safe!" he quickly climbed into the house, rushing into the living room to await his rival's arrival.

"But…" Seychelles attempted to protest, but Scotland had already left. "I love you…" she sighed. "Keep _yourself_ safe."

Scotland cringed as the door was flung open and a very pissed-looking, smirking Denmark stood on the other side. "Hey Scotch, remember that debt you owe me?" the Dane sneered, leaning against the door frame.

Scotland frowned, trembling slightly and blushing. "Y-yeah…" he said quietly, pulling his button-up over shirt off.

Denmark smirked and clicked his tongue, walking in and towering nearly a foot over Scotland.

Seychelles heard Denmark talking very faintly. Making her decision, she slid off the roof, slipping through the window. Tiptoeing down the hallway, she peeked out, hiding behind the corner.

Scotland winced as he was shoved harshly against the wall, a leg slipping between his. He jumped in shock and blushed like a red tomato. "W-why do you need to do this now? Can't you just w-" he grunted as a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Man, you're a pest," Denmark hissed, his face only centimeters from Scotland's.

Seychelles gasped, covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard, turning her head. "Stop it Denmark!" she shouted, still hidden by the wall.

Denmark's eyes widened and he turned, looking around searchingly. "You have a girlfriend Scotch?" he mused. "I never knew. Maybe we could get her to join?"

Scotland's eyes widened then he winced and threw his head back as the knee was ground into him.

"Denmark! Stop it NOW!" Seychelles was close to tears, backing up towards her room. "Leave him alone!" She reached the doorway of her room, slipping inside and hiding under her bed, afraid that if she said anymore that he would find her, crying softly the whole time.

Scotland's eyes glinted in anger and he kneed Denmark in the chest, causing the taller man to stumble backwards in shock. "Seychelles! Go! Find England! I'm fine!" Scotland called before getting thrown into the wall, his breath getting knocked from his lungs.

"Don't try to fight back, dog. I can make this worse," Denmark seethed.

Seychelles let out a sob, not wanting to leave Scotland alone, before vaulting out her window and sprinting barefoot down the street. Reaching England's house, (thank god he live so close, Seychelles thought) she pounded on the door. "England! Open up! It's me!"

England looked up from his paper and set his tea cup down, uncrossing his legs and standing up. He precisely folded the newspaper back up then opened the door with a pout. "What do you w-" his eyes lit up when he saw it was Seychelles and he smirked. "What's wrong?"

Seychelles pointed down the road. "Denmark came over… and he… and Scotland…" She burst into tears and stood there crying, her face in her hands. "H-he told me to run… to come here…" She shook her head, unable to continue.

England furrowed his eyebrows and scowled. "This concerns me how?" he asked irritably. "That wanker deserves it." He turned and picked up his teacup, making sure to hold out his pinky as he took a sip.

Seychelles started laughing uncontrollably. "How?" she snapped, "He's your fucking brother! That's how! And he doesn't deserve it; not after all he's done for me." She shook her head. "Small wonder you don't really have any friends anymore, you keep driving them away." Turning around, she started running back to Scotland's place, calling back over her shoulder, "And if you won't help me, then I'll do it on my own!"

England stared after her with wide, teary eyes. "You haven't seen the side of him I have," he replied quietly, his hand and teacup trembling.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching Scotland's house, she climbed through the window. Reaching underneath her mattress, she pulled out a Swiss knife that she stole from Scotland nearly a year ago. Taking a deep breath, she crept down the hallway, pausing for a moment, hesitant to look.

Scotland closed his eyes tight as his pants, his only remaining piece of clothing, was gripped. "D-don't Denmark! Please!" he begged, obviously terrified.

Seychelles took a deep breath, calming herself, flipping the knife open just in case. "Denmark!" she yelled, sounding braver than she felt. "This is your last fucking chance! Get your ass out now!" She still hid behind the wall, preparing for two courses of action: either fight or flight.

Denmark burst into laughter, turning and facing the wall. "Really now?" he hissed. "I suppose you could pay it off instead."

Seychelles shuddered. "Just let him go and get out."

Denmark rolled his eyes, puffing out his cheeks. "I'm not afraid of you pipsqueak," he mused with a laugh.

I did all I could, Seychelles thought with a sigh. "Scotland?" she asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Scotland nodded, still trembling in fear. "Y-yeah…" he replied shakily. Denmark crossed his arms and leaned all his weight on his right leg, rolling his eyes.

Seychelles stepped out from behind the wall. "I'm so sorry Scotland," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I love you; you know that right?" She glanced at his face, locking gazes with him to show she wasn't lying, before she turned and ran, heading for her room and the open window so she could reach the relative safety of England's house.

Scotland's eyes widened and he smiled with tears in his eyes. He held his hands above his head against the wall and sighed deeply. "I'm ready," he breathed.

Denmark turned with wide eyes then smiled lecherously. "Ahah! I'm glad you're giving in!" the Dane purred, turning and continuing what he started.

A few hours later, Seychelles climbed down off the roof where she had hidden while crying herself to sleep. "Scotland?" she called, glancing out her bedroom door. "Are you here?"

Scotland pulled on his shirt to cover his cuts and nodded with a weak smile. "Y-yeah, I am," he replied quietly.

Seychelles walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head lightly against his chest, having glimpsed the cuts and not wanting to cause him any more pain. "I'm sorry. I did all I could, but it wasn't enough." She closed her eyes. "And before, you know how you said you wouldn't leave me? I _couldn't_ leave you. I was on the roof the whole time, listening to my iPod, drowning out all thoughts with the bass. I couldn't leave, I just couldn't. I love you too much." She glanced up at his face. "I love you; you know that right?" she murmured softly. She jumped as the cell phone crammed into her back pocket went off, playing the American national anthem. "Hi America!" she said, breaking the hug and answering her phone.

"Hey, how's it goin?" America replied, stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Urm… okay…I guess…" Seychelles shrugged, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. "I've had better days."

"What did you do?" America stopped packing, alerted by the defeated tone in her voice that something was off.

"I didn't do anything!" she replied indignantly. "I-I just got into another argument with England again," she said, grinning wryly at the half-truth.

"Oh. Well, I'm headed over there to argue with him some more then. Do you want me to yell at him for you?" America continued packing, still with the feeling that something else was wrong.

"Are you finally gonna yell at him for charging more on imports than anyone else, like I told you to about a million times or so?" Seychelles asked.

"Yeah. Plus I haven't seen him in a while, so this will be a good time to catch up."

Seychelles chucked. "It's about time. No, don't yell at him, just give him my cell number and I'll yell at him instead." She paused. "Hey, I'm up at Scotland's, so, can you do me a favor and bring up some moonshine? I could really use it, and Scotland has no decent alcohol. I'll meet you at the airport and pick it up if you want."

"Sure," America agreed, surprised. "My flight arrives tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want me to bring it over? It's your birthday tomorrow; you should relax."

"Nah, I have some shopping to do tomorrow, it being my birthday or not. I just realized all the clothes I have here are too small and I need some new ones, or I'll be stuck wearing Scotland's instead."

America finished packing and zipped up his bag. "Okay. I'll call ya when my plane lands, okay? It's supposed to land around sevenish, so you know when to be expecting a call. Oh yeah, you left some things over here, do you want me to bring them over too? I tried to call you, but I couldn't get an answer, so I called France and he gave me this number."

"I was starting to wonder where you got this number; I keep forgetting to give it to you. My boss calls my old one so much I got this one and dubbed the other my work phone. And yes, can you bring my things up too? Thanks so much America!" Seychelles said. "Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, she took a deep breath, standing up and taking Scotland's hand. Pulling him to his bathroom, she shoved him inside before pulling a pair of boxers from his dresser and throwing them at him. "Take a shower so I can clean up those cuts of yours that you tried so unsuccessfully to hide. Okay?" She left the room, wondering where Scotland stashed the bandages. "I love you! And I mean it; get in the shower!" she called over her shoulder.

Scotland rolled his eyes and laughed quietly, walking to the shower and turning the heat all the way on. He sighed deeply and stepped in, shivering at the sudden heat. He closed his eyes and took in the calming feeling of the warmth pouring over his torso. He let it burn off the lingering feeling of Denmark's hands and body on his, feeling the gross after-feeling melt away. He sighed contentedly and turned the water back off, standing still for a moment pulling the towel around himself and stepping out of the shower, staring at his tired-looking, beaten, and worn out reflection. He was a mess. With a sigh, he dried himself and pulled on his boxers, opening the bathroom door. "Hey Seychelles! I'm ready!" he called.

Seychelles walked back in the room, peroxide, Neosporin, and ace bandages clutched in her hands. "Are you feeling better?" she asked with a small smile on her face that didn't touch her eyes. "Sit on the bed. And would you care to explain why Denmark," she practically sneered his name, "came over in the first place? I think you owe me that at least."

Scotland sighed and looked down at himself. "It's from our Viking days. I raped him… a lot… and now that he's gotten stronger than me, he's decided to get back at me for it.

Seychelles sighed. "Wow. Lean forward a little, will ya?" She gently poured the peroxide on his right shoulder, where the deepest cut was, biting her lip to keep from crying at the sight of all the cuts.

Scotland hissed in a deep breath then slowly let it out, grimacing. "You could've warned me!" he whined.

"Big baby," Seychelles murmured affectionately, kissing the back of his neck. "I never complained when you used peroxide on my cuts when I was little." She continued to clean the cuts and scratches, smearing them with Neosporin and wrapping the ace bandages securely around his torso. Slipping around him, she held his face in her hands, forcing him to face her. "Why didn't you fight back? I have never known you to give in," she quickly wiped tears from her eyes and hugged him tightly. "Scotland? Why did you give in and not fight back?" She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's because of me, isn't it? Everything fucking bad that happens is always somehow my fucking fault."

Scotland shook his head quickly. "No!" he exclaimed. "It's my fault. I'm weak…" he finished quietly.

"No! You're not." Seychelles argued. "If you were, how come you were the person I ran to for help when I was little? And that you still are? If you were, then how are you able to put up with my constant bad luck?" She stretched up on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

Scotland's eyes widened but he kissed back, a bit confused.

Breaking the kiss, Seychelles frowned slightly at his expression. "Why are you confused?"

Scotland shrugged. "I'm wondering why you suddenly kissed me!"

"Mon Dieu," Seychelles sighed, speaking French, something she only does when completely exasperated. "It's because I love you and hate to see you so upset." She glanced at the clock. "Wow! Quarter to ten! What a long day." She yawned. "How can I be tired? I slept so long today!" She frowned, yawning again.

Scotland stumbled a bit, realizing just how tired he was. "Let's go to bed," he yawned.

Seychelles ducked her head. "C-can I s-sleep in here? I don't wanna be alone," she asked shyly, a blush slowly creeping over her face as she fidgeted slightly.

**NOTES~:**

**Hey~ sorry for not updating! I was busy this weekend and got my first sunburn! Yay! Pasty white girl got some color!**

**But anyways, no need to cry, i have posted the new chapter. I luvvs you all, read and review! Thnx~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scotland chuckled and nodded. "Sure. But do you really trust me that much?"

Seychelles smiled. "Yep! But if you do try anything," she rolled her eyes, "I just have to make a few phone calls…" she trailed off, leaving a clear idea of what she meant. Suddenly she laughed. "I'm gonna get out of these jeans. Okay?"

Scotland laughed and ruffled her hair. "Fine with me," he replied, winking.

Seychelles rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue. Skipping out of the bedroom, she headed in to hers, changing into an extra large shirt that hung almost to her knees. After some fruitless searching, she realized that she had no shorts. "Nii-Nii!" she called, heading back to his room. "I'm stealing some shorts!" Raiding his drawers, she frowned. "You don't have any either!" she whined. She finally slipped off her jeans, her long shirt covering her underwear quite well, and pulled on a pair of boxers. Turning, she faced Scotland. "I'm happy now!"

Scotland laughed then noticed her legs were bare and tilted his head. "Do you not have any pants?" he asked curiously. "I have a few frilly dresses upstairs in England's old room…" he offered with a smirk.

Seychelles pouted. "I always sleep in shorts! But since none were available, I'm wearing your boxers instead!" She lifted the hem of her shirt a few inches, exposing the previously hidden boxers. "And besides," she grinned as Scotland's last comment finally sunk in her tired brain, "I'm not sure that those dresses would be very appropriate…" She laughed, stifling a yawn. Walking over to the bed, she curled up on the left side, her back to Scotland's side of the bed. "Bedtime!" she chimed sleepily as her breathing slowly evened out. She smiled softly in her sleep, murmuring Scotland's name before snuggling beneath the blankets.

Scotland rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing the tip of her nose once she fell asleep. He yawned and quietly got out of bed, pulling on a warm outfit. He paused then searched around for a piece of paper and a writing utensil, fist-pumping in success when he achieved his goal. He set the paper on his desk and wrote a note in pink ink- a fact that he dismissed with a scowl. Once finished, he taped the paper to the door and rushed out into the cold, rainy night, an umbrella in one hand and a credit card -which he was proud to say was actually his- in the other.

The nightmare came back. Seychelles rolled over, searching for Scotland's hand. Her eyes flew open, panicked. "Scotland!" she cried, sitting up. Glancing around the room, she noticed in dismay that it was empty. "You said you wouldn't leave me," she whispered. Her eyes widened when she noticed the note taped to the door. Sliding out of bed, she ran over and grabbed it, reading it frantically.

_Dear Seychelles, _it read. _I'll be right back. Stay safe. Love, Big Bro. P.S Don't worry, I'm not leaving._

She smiled in relief. "Hurry back," she murmured, walking back to the bed. Curling back up under the covers, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Scotland pushed open the door with his hip and dropped a wrapped box on the ground, smiling hugely and sighing.

Seychelles blinked, waking up with some difficulty. Smiling sleepily, she sat up and held out her arms, much like a toddler asking to be picked up. "I wanna hug," she mumbled, pulling back the covers on Scotland's side of the bed down. "Why'd you go?"

Scotland's eyes widened and he smiled, sitting down and hugging her close. "I'm sorry! I had to get you something for your birthday!" he exclaimed, then chuckled. "But I'm not baking you a cake. Everyone know my cooking sucks; I may even be worse than England!" he mused, not seeming to care. "Wales is doing that for you. You'll get to meet all your family on the British side!" he said quickly, much like an excited kid.

"Really?" Seychelles asked, more awake now. "Cool! I've always wanted to!" She curled up next to Scotland, resting her head on his shoulder. "You didn't need to get me anything though; I'm perfectly happy right now," she said, snuggling closer. "I love you. You know that, right?" she asked, her eyelids falling closed again as she wrapped an arm lightly around his waist in a hug.

Scotland smiled hugely and laughed, nodding. "I know. But I felt obligated," he replied with a shrug, "and I know you do."

Seychelles smiled and kissed his throat lightly before drifting off to sleep with a contented sigh.

Scotland smiled hugely and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

Seychelles' eyes flew open and she groaned, hearing the American national anthem playing from the floor. She met a questioning gaze that was clouded by sleep from Scotland. "It's just America, go back to sleep," she said, kissing his forehead gently before sliding out of bed and grabbing the phone from the pocket of her jeans. "Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Merde!" Seychelles swore, answering the phone and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm so sorry America! I tend to speak French when I get really angry or tired, and I haven't had much sleep lately." Her face turned bright red at America's next comment. "God! No! You freak! Nothing like that has happened! I just haven't been able to sleep a full night because of the nightmares." She nodded. "Yeah, the one of falling under the ice...and also this new one." She grabbed her jeans off the floor, and walked toward the bathroom to change out of the boxers into them. "No, I can't remember it when I wake up," she grimaced at the blatant lie. "No, I'm coming to pick it up, don't worry." She stepped out of the bathroom, having somehow managed to change one-handed, and walked over to Scotland's dresser, pulling out one of his smaller t-shirts and a nondescript black hoodie. "Yeah, I'll meet you there in a few; just let me finish getting dressed. Okay? Bye," she hung up the phone, glancing over at Scotland. She smiled softly when she noticed he had fallen back asleep. Walking over to his desk, she grabbed the pen and scribbled a quick note while changing her shirt.

_Scotland, I went to the airport to meet America. Afterwards I'm gonna go get some new clothes, none of mine fit very well anymore. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, gimme a call and let me know if there's anything you want me to pick up. Okay? Love ya!_

_-the birthday girl :D_

Slipping the hoodie on, she placed the note next to Scotland's head, where he would be bound to see it if he woke up. After a quick side trip to her room for her hairbrush and her iPod, she stepped into the sun, blinking at the sudden brightness. Turning towards the airport, she smiled, singing along quietly with her favorite song.

Scotland stirred then yawned hugely, sitting up and peering around confusedly. Where was Seychelles? He spotted the note and pouted, reaching into his dresser and pulling out glasses and placing them on his nose. He read the note and scowled, setting it down once finished. He grabbed his phone and dialed America's number, holding it to his ear. "Hate that bastard..." he grumbled.

Seychelles sighed, enjoying the warm sun. Glancing down a side street as she passed out of habit, she froze, eyes widening and she started walking faster, hoping that the familiar figure of Denmark hadn't noticed her.

Denmark peered over at Seychelles, smirking. Revenge. "Hey, girlie!" he shouted.

America pouted as he leaned against the wall outside of the airport, bored half to death. It had been HOURS! ... Okay, maybe only a couple minutes, but in American time that's, like, three days! Where was Seychelles? He pouted as his phone rang and ignored it, knowing it was Scotland.

Seychelles whimpered quietly. The airport was only a few blocks away. I might make it if I run, she thought. Glancing over her shoulder she whimpered in fear, seeing him closer. Only one way to find out. She took off in a sprint, not realizing that she could run that fast. The airport! She was almost there.

America noticed Seychelles and his eyes widened. He jumped away from the building, standing like a hero. "Chelles! What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Denmark smirked and laughed, throwing a card at them that stuck into the wall. "Call me some time, cutie," he called before disappearing.

Scotland glared at his phone. "Answer, damn it!" he exclaimed, and then shook his head. "God, I'm talking to a phone..."


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

**Chapter Eight**

Seychelles hid behind America, watching Denmark leave. "Please tell me you have a gun stashed away somewhere?" she asked America quietly. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her phone."Shit! I gotta warn Scotland!" she hit speed dial quickly.

America snorted and rolled his eyes. "No duh! I'm the hero!" he exclaimed, pulling a gun out of practically nowhere. "Wait, why? Who cares about that creep? You have me, baby~" he smirked and leaned down close to her.

Tony glared at both of them and walked over, kicking America in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. "Bitch, please. You couldn't kill a fly with a cat-sized flyswatter," the little alien hissed. America glared at him halfheartedly.

Seychelles rolled her eyes, trying her call again because the line was busy. "I've told you before. The answer is no." She bit her lip as the phone started ringing. "Scotland, pick up the phone..."

Scotland noticed who was calling and quickly answered. "Sis?" he asked.

America pouted and shoved Tony away, who then stuck his tongue out and disappeared.

"Scotland!" Seychelles sighed in relief. "Get out of the house. Denmark is around here somewhere. Although, I think he might be after me now..." she shuddered.

Scotland's eyes widened. "You have America, right? Stay close to him. I'll be safe, don't worry about me."

"I can't help BUT worry, Nii-Nii," she sighed. "I'll get my stuff and head back. Okay? Don't get hurt. I love ya." She picked up the card Denmark threw. "I have his number, so I might chew him out from a payphone or something. I better go. Love you," she waited for a reply, still scared.

Scotland shook his head quickly."NO! Don't call him!" he exclaimed.

"Why not? If I use a payphone or something then he won't be able to track my cell. I'll be fine." She glanced back at America, remembering what he said before Tony kicked him. "Maybe..."

"What do mean maybe?" Scotland asked warily.

"I mean maybe, because, if America keeps hitting on me like this, then I'm gonna strangle him. So… I had better head to England's place. He won't put up with America doing that. And I know you hate his guts, and vice versa, but meet me there. Please? I want to know you're okay," she finished quietly, turning back to America and smiling slightly at the left out expression on his face.

"Alright. I'll be there. I promise. If America keeps hitting on you, punch him for me, will ya?" Scotland said, dressing quickly.

Seychelles smile widened. "No problem there. I'll punch him for me, and if he keeps it up, then you can kick his ass."

America pouted. "That creep can't kick my ass. He'd end up kissing it for mercy instead."

"I'll see you there then. I love you," she sighed, hanging up the phone. She sighed again, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ears. "Aw. The hell with it!" she frowned, pulling the ribbons out of her hair before sticking them in the already crammed pocket of Scotland's hoodie. She turned off her iPod, putting that into the pocket as well. "What bits of crap did I leave at your place?" she asked America, taking his hand and starting towards England's house.

America grinned, carrying a large backpack in his other hand with an even larger duffel bag slung over that shoulder as well. Squeezing her hand, he handed her the backpack. "Just a few sets of clothes, your blow-dryer, a couple books, your work phone, and some gifts from me and Canada," he said, smiling down at her longingly. "The moonshine you wanted is in there too. A couple jars of it."

She slung it over a shoulder with a small smile. "Thanks! I need this so much. I won't be able to get any shopping done like I planned so I'm pretty much out of wearable clothes, and the freak stalking my best friend is now after me," she sighed. "What a messed up 15th birthday."

"I'm really sorry. But the freak can't get you when you're with the hero, can he?" America said proudly.

Seychelles chuckled. "Yes, you're the hero. Why else would you be there when I needed help? Although if Denmark shows up, you're coming with me. No fighting, unless we have to. I don't want another friend hurt by that bastard," she glared at the ground, her hair swinging forward to cover her face.

America stopped walking, letting go of Seychelles hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. He put a hand under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. "What happened? You're so upset; you should be smiling. This…dejection…it doesn't fit you."

"I was fine. I was happy. I was an independent country, and I could take care of myself. I was finally in high school, and had friends amongst the humans, even ones older than me. I passed the algebra exams with the highest scores, I was astounding everyone with my extensive knowledge of other languages, France stopped annoying me as much, and I had the summer break coming up with plans to visit you and Canada. Everything was great, perfect even, despite the run in with the bears and me being sick for a month, until I came home about a few days ago.

I had trouble sleeping still and had very little sleep, and Scotland called. We were talking, and he told me he got into a fight with France. I overreacted a little, and flew over with only a few hours of sleep. France then showed up, and I ended up stabbing him. Not the best idea. That night, I woke up, and snatched a bottle of wine from Scotland. It had low alcohol content, and I had to drink the whole bottle to pass out. The next day, hard to believe that it was only yesterday, France showed up again, but for me this time. Scotland helped me, and I went up to the roof to write in my diary. I fell asleep, and the dream woke me up. This time it was the one I can't remember. Scotland, who had also fallen asleep, heard me crying and came up to see what was wrong. We started to watch a movie and fell asleep again. I guess being so sick and then these nightmares really fucked up my sleep pattern. I started crying again and he woke up, telling me that everything was alright. He noticed the time and told me to stay up on the roof because Denmark was coming over.

Denmark showed up, and I climbed down to see what the matter was. When I saw what he was going to do to Scotland, I yelled at him to stop. He wouldn't listen, and Scotland told me to go to England's place. I did, but to get help. England wouldn't help, so I went back alone. I yelled at him to stop again, this time stepping out of my hiding spot. He still wouldn't listen. I told Scotland I was sorry, but I did all I could. Then I hid on the roof, not wanting to go back to England's place because of our argument, blasting my iPod. I fell asleep again, and when I woke up later, I cleaned up Scotland's cuts.

We went to sleep, and this morning I left to get some clothes before Scotland woke up. I saw Denmark and he started following me. That's where you came in." Seychelles finished her story, wiping a few escaped tears with the back of her hand.

America hugged her close. "Damn. You've had a really bad week so far, haven't ya?" He took her hand again. "Let's get you to England's place. You look tired again. Maybe because you are so stressed out or something." His eyes softened as he watched Seychelles trying not to start crying again. Leading her down the street, he noticed England's house a block ahead. His eyes narrowed as he saw Scotland waiting for them, holding Seychelles laptop and a wrapped box.

"Nii-Nii!" Seychelles cried, spotting him. Dropping America's hand, she ran up to Scotland and wrapped her arms around his waist, tears running silently down her face in relief. "Are you okay?"

**Chapter Nine**

Scotland pulled her closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I know you're safe. I am now." He nodded to America. "Thanks for getting her here."

America grunted. "I didn't do it for you. I did it because here's where I felt she would be safest from the bastard you ended up exposing her to."

Feeling Scotland flinch at America's words, Seychelles glanced over at America. "Can't you just get along for once? Please? Pour moi?" she pleaded, not noticing she had spoken French again.

America felt a little guilty as he saw her tear streaked face, feeling like it was somehow his fault. He smiled sadly. "Alright; but just for you," he said. "Are we going in or what?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Thanks," Seychelles smiled in reply. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she walked ahead of both Scotland and America, who were both giving each other death glares. She knocked on the door just as they came up behind her.

"Iggy! Hurry up and open the door! I'm tired of standing out here!" America called. He stepped in front of Seychelles. "I called him last night. He sounded pretty torn up, so it might be best if he sees me first."

Seychelles nodded sadly, leaning against Scotland. "That would probably be best."

"You bloody git, how many times have I told you not to call me Iggy?" England scolded, pulling open the door.

"And how many times have I not listened?" America countered cheerfully. Pushing his way in the door, he dropped his stuff on the floor. "Hey Iggy, you wouldn't believe the day I've had so far. I'll tell you in a minute. And Seychelles dropped by to say hi, and dragged the idiot Scotland over with her. I guess as a bodyguard or distraction or something to escape France and Denmark," America chattered nonstop, heading into the kitchen. "Got anything to eat that you didn't cook?"

Seychelles rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "He never changes." Glancing up at England, she smiled at his wide eyes and stunned expression. "After a month with him I looked like that too," she laughed quietly. "I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I've gone through so much stress lately on very little sleep. I shouldn't have snapped. I don't know if it will help, but I AM sorry." She hung her head dejectedly.

Surprising everyone, England gave her a hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I know I haven't been the most pleasant person since you left to live with France. But no matter what, you'll always be my little girl."

Seychelles smiled, hugging him back. "Living with France wasn't really the best idea. He's become just another stalker hell bent on getting to me for one reason or another."

"What do you mean?" England stepped back, holding her at arm's length. "Another stalker? What are you talking about?"

"France came after me yesterday. Scotland stopped him before something happened though. But then when Denmark came over, I did all I could, which obviously wasn't enough, because he wouldn't leave. Now he's after me. So that makes two stalkers, plus America keeps hitting on me, and I may strangle him if he keeps it up. Or just let Scotland kick his ass." She reached behind her and took Scotland's hand.

"I told you! That creep can't kick my ass. He'd end up kissing it," America came into view with a can of soda and a peanut butter sandwich, pouting.

"Oh please," Seychelles said, rolling her eyes, feeling in a much better mood now. "Even I could kick that HUGE ass of yours. It's a hard target to miss."

"I am not fat! And I won't hit a girl! Heroes don't do that!" America scowled. Watching Seychelles laughing along with England and Scotland, he grinned, happy to see her smiling again. He crammed the last of his sandwich into his mouth, washing it down with the last of his soda. "You can't kick my ass anyways. It might ruin its sexiness." He wandered back into the kitchen to make another sandwich, stopping and striking a pose. "Cause it is sexy, ain't it? That's why you all dream about it!"

Seychelles was doubled up, laughing. "Stop it! You're gonna damage my eyes with the ugliness!"

"Come on in you two," England chuckled, opening the door wider for Seychelles and Scotland. "Oh, by the way, happy birthday Chelles."

Scotland watched Seychelles set the backpack on the ground in a corner before walking into the kitchen to tease America some more. "England?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" England looked over at Scotland. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I was wondering if Wales and Ireland could come over here. They were originally coming over to my place for her birthday, but under the present circumstances, can they come here? Or have both of you come over to my place with us?" Scotland said quietly, setting the laptop next to the backpack. He glanced in the kitchen as they passed, seeing Seychelles stick a piece of bread smeared with peanut butter on America's face, yelling at him for dropping an ice cube down the back of her shirt.

England, grinning at the sight of a surprised America covered in peanut butter, nodded. "It has been a while since we all got together for a reason other than Christmas. My house is also bigger and has enough rooms if someone shares."

"I'll call and let them know," Scotland said, pulling out his cell. Putting a hand on England's shoulder, he smiled. "Thanks." Then he walked off, talking on the phone.

"Idiot," Seychelles complained, successfully getting the ice cube out of her shirt and throwing it at America, who caught it with a smirk before dropping it in the sink. "Wash your face; you look dumber than England would with pink hair!" Turning to England, she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, but you'd look pretty dumb with pink hair." She noticed Scotland on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Scotland is calling our other brothers, who are coming over for your birthday. Then, you are staying the night over here. If that's alright?" England explained.

"If that's alright!" Seychelles asked incredulously, slipping off the black hoodie. "I haven't stayed here since the time I got lost when I was nine!" She hugged England. "France would never let me come back!"

"That's why you never came back over? I thought you were mad at me or something," England said, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"No! Never. I loved coming over. It was that only. And maybe the time before when I got lost when I was seven, and Scotland found me. France wasn't too pleased then either." She stepped back, hearing her phone ringing. Pulling it out of the hoodie's pocket, she frowned at the caller ID. "Wonder who this is?" she muttered, answering the phone. "Hello?" Her eyes widened and her face paled at the voice coming over the phone.

"Hey there cutie! Bet you're surprised," Denmark purred.

"Denmark," Seychelles gasped, "how the hell did you get this number!" She turned it to speaker phone, motioning for England and America, the latter who had wandered over while wiping the last of the peanut butter off his face, to stay quiet.

"Will you say my name like that again? It sounded so sexy." Denmark asked lecherously. "But anyway, I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday. You're turning 15, aren't you? Practically a lady. Can you tell me where I should come over to deliver your gift? Or should I give it to you later? It's your choice."

"How the fuck did you get this number?" Seychelles snapped, her emotions cracking, leaving her angry.

"Ah, not so much a lady. Let's just say that I have connections," he replied, a smirk evident in his voice.

Seychelles took a deep breath. "If you come near me, or one of my friends, ever again, I'm gonna fucking cut it off," she practically growled. "I'm not joking."

"You're a feisty little girl, now aren't ya? You must be a virgin to reject this so strongly. I like that," Denmark purred, a little surprised by the venom in her voice.

Scotland stood staring at Seychelles, the latter who was staring at the phone in her hand in contempt.

"Just leave me alone, Denmark," Seychelles said, her voice now dangerously low. "I'm tired of running and of being scared. Let me rephrase what I said earlier. If I ever see you again, I'm ripping it off. Have a great day." She hung up the phone and walked out of the room, her head hanging.

"Sis?" Scotland asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she brushed past him.

Seychelles shrugged off his hand, shaking her head slowly, before walking to the bathroom and locking the door. Collapsing to the ground, she buried her face in her hands, trying unsuccessfully to muffle the frightened sobs that shook through her body.


End file.
